Shadin
History The Shattering and Before Shadin was created by the great beings, and fought in the war for the energized protodermis under the element lord of rock. During the Shattering, Shadin hid in the fortress of the great beings, and stumbled upon a molecular teleporter pod. in desperation, Shadin entered the pod and set it to the farthest planet away from Spherus Magna. due to the energy spikes caused by the energized protodermis, he was trapped in a limbo between newly created Bara Magna and the planet he was supposed to go to: Lechkta magna. Arrival on Lechkta magna After 2,000 years of waiting shadin broke out of the pod while it was on Lechkta Magna. he emerged form the pod in the middle of a ferocious battle between beings who looked like glatorian. Thinking he went back in time, he attempted to help what he believed was his side, but in doing so was shot in the back by a rebel's Crossgun. Shadin awoke in the medical bay of The Monarchys' castle. A nurse told him he had ben shot, and he should be better in a few days time. when he asked how much damage the Thornax did she looked at him confusedly and asked "What's a Thornax?" before walking away. later Shadin was brought to The Prelate who comended him for his willingness to help a cause that he did not know. Confused by this shadin asked who won. "We did of course!" was the prelates response, and then he went into a detailed explanation of where Shadin was and the current situation he was in. When the prelate got to the rebels, he asked Shadin: "What do you feel about trators?" shadin stated that he felt they deserved to die. The Great Civil war The Prelate had him train with his generals and it turned out that thousands of years of dormancy had not dulled Shadins' edge in battle at all. After seriously injuring 3 trainers and killing one, Shadin was put on the front lines of battle. Shadin fought in many battles, the most famous being the battle of the white cliffs, where he singlehandedly held of a company of rebel troops after all of his soldiers were slain. over the years Shadin rose to the rank of corpral and served in over 218 battles. as the end of the war drew nearer Shadins brutal nature began to show. instead of taking his prisoners back to the fortress or a field prison, he simply killed them all. And after a battle he searched the field for wounded to kill. It was these traits, that when after the war was over prompted The Prelate into incorporating him into The Prelates personal squad of elite troopers. Missions for The Prelate During his time in the Prelates elite forces Shadin took on many jobs, ranging from crushing secret societies, to arresting a tricky lawbreaker. then shadin and his team were sent on a missionb to find a potentaily dangerous telepath, who in the end killed all of his team and wounded Shadin badly. In his report to the prelate, he told him that his tam had turned against him and he had killed them, but not before one had wounded him. Commending Shadin for his unwavering loyalty, The Prelate assigned Shadin the post of Head assasin, to The Prelate. Shortly after he was given the post, Shadin Had wings grafted to his back and was given the latest in weaponry: Laser pistols. Shadin then spent 14 tyears killing for The Prelate, he was set another mission. Tracking Naej Yearvan He is currently tracking Naej Yearvan. Powers and Abilitys while on Spherus Magna he had a minute level of control over the element of rock. while in the teleporter pod,he somehow lost his powers, he still remained battle trained and even though he doesn't realize it, he has quicker reflexes than most beings on Lechkta magna. and due to the recent addition of wings, he can jump 30 feet into the air. Tools and Weapons On Spherus magna, he weilded a thornax launcher, and a Protosteel Blade Staff while in The Prelates army, he weilded a crossgun and a P.R.V blade staff In The Prelates elite troops, he had a crossgun with a scope and bayonet, and sensor arrays grafted into his helmet. now he weilds twin laser blasters, and wings, along with an array of Shard boomerangs Trivia Shadin is '"1 taller than most other Beings on Lechkta magna He secretly wishes to dispose of The Prelate and put himself on the seat of power. the Protosteel Blade Staff was invented by Toa Hydros Category:Toa dakathro